


the one where they have superpowers

by PastelMogar, reptilianraven



Series: mckinzie and bird make aus [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMogar/pseuds/PastelMogar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven
Summary: Michael is a superhero called Adonis and Jeremy is a supervillain henchman called Tragedy. By day, Michael and Jeremy are best friends and by night, they're each other's nemesis.





	the one where they have superpowers

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to mckinzie and bird's 2nd au not!fic. last time we had androids. this time we have superpowers
> 
>  **PLEASE READ** : THIS IS NOT (technically) A FIC. it's a compilation of every convo mckinzie lee pastelmogar and i had about an au where michael and jeremy have powers. with that in mind, this whole piece is a back and forth of concepts with fic scenes generously interspersed throughout and a bunch of retconning here and there. 
> 
> whos who  
> -pastelmogar = mckinzie/gay honeydew boba??  
> -reptilianraven = bird/actualbird

gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * I just thought of something and I don’t know if it’s stupid or nah
  * Michael as a superhero named Adonis and he’s just super handsome
  * that’s his power
  * he wears a mask and it covers his eyes and when he takes it off, his beauty stuns people
  * that’s all, this has been my ted talk



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * fdgdHHSKJHFKDHFKJDSK THIS IS HYSTERICAL BUT ALSO I CANT STOP THINKING ABOUT IT



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * LAKCKAKDIF
  * JEREMY AS A FUCKING VILLIAN
  * and he’s just very ugly :/v 



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!!!!
  * OH MY GOD
  * THEY BOTH WEAR MASKS
  * FOR DIFFERENT REASONS



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * yEAH



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * HELP ME
  * MY BRAIN IS IN OVERDRIVE TRYING TO CONSTRUCT SOMETHING



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * THIS WAS ALL A JOKE BUT NOW ITS TOO REAL
  * I’m Thinking



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * a world where superpowers are kinda common ish a la the incredibles. jeremy and michael are best friends!!! but neither know about the other's powers. michael always has glasses on and the glasses (made by his technopath mom who moonlights as a cyber superhero taking down villains through the web) like. mute his powers. and his powers just seem like Fantastic Fucking Beauty but also theres like persuasion and coercion like basically
  * if you see michael's face he can tell you to do anything and you'd just do it
  * which is a TERRIBLE power for a cranky 6 year old to have so his glasses stay on and jeremy is none the wiser



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * Oh my God



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * im tryna think of jeremy's power like shfkjdhfkshjdfkg if we also go by the ugly it could be like. when you see jeremy's face you kinda dont notice him. it's like invisibility but not it's more like. you cant really remember jeremy. his face erases itself from people's heads. he's never the main character ever because he blends in so well and he could try to control it but for a long time he doesnt realize it's a power he just thinks he's a loser



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * Jeremy not being Ugly so much as just
  * average



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * this doesnt work on michael though. his power cancells it out because he thinks to himself that he loves jeremy!! and that he'll always pay attention to him. so he like fucking coerces himself to always see jeremy.
  * HE'S SUPERPOWERD AVERAGE
  * which is SUCH a useful power if you wanna be a villain yo
  * nobody can remember your face



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * I can’t believe this dumb idea developed plot
  * imagining Jeremy as just ugly was like....
  * his appearance scares people
  * they react like he’s a monster or something
  * which would’ve been Hell on his self esteem, holy shit



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * THAT MAKES ME CRY I DIDNT WANNA HURT THE BOY SO MUCH
  * sometimes he think maybe he'd prefer that because at least people would see him...



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * STOP!!!!!!!



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * DHFKJSDFKS AND LISTEN!! HE'D DO ANYTHING TO BE SEEN!!! it takes such a fucking toll on 17 year old jeremy to just phase through everybodys gazes. am i saying that supervillain squip totally recruits him to his weird villain team to do robberies? well.



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * THIS HAS A PLOT NOW, WHAT THE FUCK



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * HADKJSHKJFAHDAK MERRY CHRISTMAS



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158379072@N02/38657941810/in/dateposted-public/)  
actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * michael who watches the news and sees reports of a new villain who seems to erase himself from existence after he's left and he doesnt know it's jeremy because he's always seen jeremy. idk what pushes him into superhero-itude but he takes his glasses off and goes for his first night out actually using his powers, hopefully for good
  * (because he's always really really scared of his powers. he could say anything and people would just follow. one his nightmares is that one day he confesses to jeremy, and jeremy says yes not because he wants to, but because michael wants him to. which is why michael never lets himself say anything. what if the glasses stop working? what if breaks the trust of his best friend? what if he becomes the villain?)



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * I HATE THIS SO MUCH YOU GAVE THIS DUMB JOKE AU A PLOT SO FAST



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * HKSJHFDJFHKDSJFHKSDJ



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * AND NOW ITS NOT EVEN A JOKE



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * I CANT HELP MYSELF SJHKFJDS



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * I hope you know that sini 100% inspired this chaos bc they Did
  * we were talking about Michael having to wear his glasses in their chat and I had the idea and Now.,,.,,,
  * we are Here
  * and there is pain



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * BFGHSDKFHSDK!! YEA I FIGURED OMG
  * michael's beauty is now a legit weapon here to fight evil



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * weaponized beauty 



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * jeremy wears a mask on missions where he's supposed to be seen. like when his presence is for intimidation and stuff. and his mask is like those half theatre masks the half happy half sad ones yknow



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * OOOOOOOO
  * Comedy and tragedy



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * EXACTLY



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * Jeremy has tragedy
  * the Question is... does Michael have Comedy



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * OH GOSH if jeremy only has the tragedy mask im tempted to make somebody else a villain so they can have comedy mask
  * HJSHKJFDSK
  * michael: .....well ONE OF US has to change



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * AOCOALVODO
  * fUCK, Rich could be comedy if Michael doesn’t wear it



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * jeremy is decked out with a dramatic looking costume all sleek black and neon blue because the squip is extra and michael's just out there with a blindfold and a face mask and a hoodie (not the red one...thatd be too Obvious and his mom would see him on cctv and GROUND HIM FOR LIFE)
  * FKJGHKDFK RICH!!!!



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * his lisp makes people fall into hysterics



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * and the squip has to teach him how to speak without it so he can hide his powers



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * i am suddenly so sad thinking about teenagers rich and jeremy who are just so sad and so insecure because of their powers that theyre easily manipulated by a supervillain
  * because at least this way they have control



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * OOOOOOOOOO
  * FCUK



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * nobody will laugh at rich unless he wants them to. nobody will see jeremy and thats a good thing



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * RICH
  * RICH WEARS THE MASK WITH THE SMILE ON IT BUT HES ANYTHING BUT HAPPY
  * AND LIKE
  * people talk about how they put on masks so people don’t worry but Rich Actually does that



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * i lie down on the ground crying about rich goranski oh my gooodddddddd



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * I can make things painful too
  * :performing_arts:



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * OH GOD DO IT



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * the boys
  * fuck, I don’t know it’s Just
  * I’m thinking about what kind of powers the squip would have
  * and he’s just a fucking snake
  * and he shares a power with Michael, speaking and making people believe what he’s saying
  * the difference between the Squip and all the boys is that the squip actually has control of what he can do
  * and he doesn’t even have to use his powers to convince Rich and Jeremy to join with him
  * because they both just so desperately want some kind of control
  * to fit in
  * and I’m thinking....



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * OH GOD!!!! OH GOD OH GOD



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * I DIDNT EVEN SAY THAT MUCH, WLFOSKCKKF
  * Michael Considering
  * if he had control of his powers
  * he wouldn’t have to worry about forcing Jeremy to like him back
  * he wouldn’t have to worry about his glasses failing him because he’d have control



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
  * FUCK!!!!! i was just imagining like. rich and jeremy and michael first meeting when theyre all in the super mode like
  * it's a robbery and rich is telling jokes while everybody laughs so hard it hurts. jeremy has his mask off and is whistling as he just shoves money into a bag. later, when theyre out, jeremy puts his mask back on so that the cctv can see them ("a good villain," the squip says, voice like a mist that clouds their vision. "knows how to get attention.") and thats when michael comes in and shakily tells them to put the money down
  * and michael is just painfully out of his depth here. he's got no weapons or anything and he's facing two of the newest supervillains and rich is about to talk but then michael rips his blindfold off



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * can’t believe Michael makes rich realize he’s bi :/



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * jeremy and rich stop moving. jeremy cant help but feel like those eyes are so familiar but michael's power is overriding any recognition at all. all the both of them can think is wow. those are beautiful eyes. i'd do anything.
  * HKJFHDKJFHKDSJFHKDSJF



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * fuck, okay like
  * v small but
  * Michael counters Rich’s powers
  * bc sure rich can make Michael laugh till his sides hurt but all Michael has to do is manage getting his blindfold off and he could win against rich
  * but Jeremy can beat Michael
  * bc Michael can’t focus his powers on someone he can’t see
  * if Jeremy were invisible or didn’t know Jeremy where there?
  * would his powers actually be able to work on him
  * but it’s making me think of like? A final battle scenario
  * THAT WAS IT HNNNNG
  * these would be more like battle scenarios but whATEVER
  * but Jeremy and Rich freezing when they see Michael
  * is Very Good



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * IT IS KSJFHDS. SLR IM VOICE CHATTING RN BUT JUST LIKE. michael tells them to stop but he cant control his powers so they stop
  * doing everything
  * moving. blinking. breathing. michael is horrified



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * HOLY SHIT



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * michael just really quickly tells them to leave and never rob this bank ever again also PLEASE DO ALL YOUR BODILY FUNCTIONS WHEN YOU WANT TO NORMAL PLEASE
  * and jeremy and rich RUN because HOLY FUCK



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * AAAAAAAAAA
  * God, this is some fucking Superman bs
  * bc Jeremy doesn’t recognize Michael out of his costume
  * bc of his fuxking glasses and the way he dresses



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * michael: //not in red hoodie and glasses
  * jeremy: who are you
  * DUMB BOYS



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * BASICALLY??
  * Michael is also stupid tho bc Jeremy is wearing half a mask
  * and for someone who Knows for a Fact that Jeremy has a dimple on his left cheek, he doesn’t notice it
  * anyway!!!!
  * fuck I’m wondering, but like
  * how does Jeremy remain unaffected by Rich’s powers
  * does it have to do with the control that Rich has or is it something else



actualbird - 12/24/2017

  * dfghHKJHK THANK U FOR BRINGING UP THE PLOTHOLE i can magic it away with uh. the squip can manipulate both of them into immunity from each other's powers. kinda like how michael unintentionally did to himself with jeremy
  * also the squip's manipulation can carry through things like texts or written words or phonecalls unlike for michael where you need to see his eyes



gay honeydew boba?? - 12/24/2017

  * I fell asleep, but God!!!
  * I love that so much it’s V cool
  * and like!!
  * it’d make sense that Michael’s powers only work if someone meets his eyes
  * but if someone sees Michael it still kinda works?
  * like is some random pedestrian saw Michael from an angle they might stop and be hypnotized but Michael doesn’t have control of them?
  * and people can still breakout of the trance



-

gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * okay, I remembered the super hero au and I’m Honestly
  * Jeremy is Tragedy and Michael is Adonis and god, isint that fitting
  * there are like three supposed ways that Adonis is killed in the old myths
  * he gets killed by Artemis, Apollo, and Ares in the old myths
  * Artemis sends a boar to kill him either bc she was jealous of his hunting skills or bc Aphrodite had her friend killed. Ares killed him out of jealously (because Aphrodite loved Adonis a lot). And Apollo killed him bc Aphrodite blinded his son
  * so yeah, uhhh
  * Adonis’ life does not end happily
  * so I think it’s fitting that Michael flirts with Tragedy



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * I CRAWL OUT FROM MY GRAVE
  * oh my god i cant believe i never thought that while theyre both in their respective personas theyd fight but also flirt like fucking CRAZY



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * LET THEM FLIRT, BIRD



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * (also shfkdsjf i holler at adonis because michael thinks it's SUCH AN OVER THE TOP NAME. he didnt choose it!!! he just kept going out and saving people and sometimes saving people meant showing his eyes and getting some orders done. eye witnesses who were interviewed on this mysterious new startup vigilante hero described the experience like "his eyes were the most beautiful thing ive ever seen. i just....followed whatever he did. he was so beautiful." and thus the media named him. in the mell household, one of michael's moms sees this and just yells MICHAEL MELL. busted.)
  * THEY!!!!! WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
  * it starts with michael being cocky because....cocky and fun totally beats Pure Terror so like. if he's gonna be a hero better much make it a little bit of a good time where he can
  * and michael is just....really drawn to tragedy
  * like michael cant look at his face (or else fighting would be 10000% harder) and the mask probably has some kind of voice distortion tech (i limbo rock under the plot holes) but just like how tragedy talks and how he holds himself is so uncannily familiar but different at the same time
  * like i can imagine one bit where theyre fighting and then michael manages to pin tragedy down. and he stops. traces careful fingers on the edge of jeremy's mask, brushing against his skin for a split second. it's just so familiar
  * then he sees tragedy blush. not his face, but the tips of his ears. his neck. tragedy's usual sarcastic banter stumbles and stutters for a while and oh
  * SO HONESTLY if anybody asks adonis why in the world he keeps flirting with the enemy, he'll say that it's a combat tactic. it distracts tragedy. it's a weakness
  * if anybody asks michael, he'd say that at that moment he's suddenly incredibly aware that tragedy is a kid like him who gets flustered and acts like he has a crush on adonis and maybe, getting through to that kid is the key to getting through to tragedy
  * but the real real truth under all those sorta truths is that for some reason, michael likes tragedy. the flirting is one sign
  * but also the fact that he never hurts tragedy past a couple of bruises. never surrenders him to the cops.
  * oh michael



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * (This is like a television show or some shit, I love this)



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * dfsvsgsffdsfkjh ME TOO
  * like ive never watched miraculous ladybug but theres kinda a dynamic like that there too and. //hand gestures. them



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * ALSO THIS IS A LITTLE OFF TOPIC BUT ADONIS HAD FOLLOWERS IN THE OLD MYTHS



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * OOOOHHH



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * AND THEY WERE APPARENTLY LIKE A CULT?
  * THATS THE WORD WIKI USES
  * SO IDK?? MICHAEL HAS FANS???



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * CULT IS A BIG SCARY WORD FOR FANCLUB
  * FG7ERFWJHFKSJD
  * oh Hell Yeah He'd Have Fans



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * a cult is just a scary fan club if you think about it
  * like
  * IT REALLY IS
  * A VERY SCARY FANCLUB



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * u have a teenaged superhero who's power is , according to the media, being so beautiful his every order is followed. that is scary fan catnip
  * michael overhears a bunch of girls at school talking about adonis and as much as he hates the name he gets a little ego boost when he hears them call him cool
  * then he is IMMEDIATELY BRISKWALKING AWAY the moment they start murmuring about _if i saw his eyes i know exactly what id want him to order me---_



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * LAKCOSKDK REST IN PEACE MICHAEL
  * someone tries to interview Michael at some point while he’s Adonis
  * Interviewer: is there anything you’d like to say to the audience? your fans?
  * Michael, without a second of hesitation: I’m gay



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * HIURRGSVJDFGVHSDGVDSJVGSD
  * IM HOLLERING BUT YOURE RIGHT
  * jeremy heere in his room watching the news: huh



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * Michael loves this
  * like?
  * Michael as a little kid would have Loves to see a gay superhero on tv when he was a kid
  * and now
  * he is the gay superhero on tv



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
  * oh my my heart is so full!!!!
  * i dunno if he'd be the first in that area or not but it's still a big deal that matters a lot for a bunch of people
  * not to mention that his power is being BEAUTIFUL. sorry straights. gays created beauty. adonis told me himself



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * YEAH!!! >:000
  * he’s just Gorgeous
  * also I’m laughing because while Michael is very beautiful and has persuasion powers he can’t...
  * fly



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * egfbugvhreuvdjfvhk



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * so Michael says that and just
  * runs away



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * GWIUEFHSDJKFHKSDFGSD



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * he’s Gone



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * IM GONNA BREAK A RIB
  * NYOOM
  * DOESNT EVEN HAVE ENHANCED PHYSICALS. HE JUST DOES A LOT OF CARDIO
  * the camera just zooms in on adonis sprinting away and jumping over a chainlink fence. there he goes



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * an actual picture of Michael after he comes out on live national television



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158379072@N02/40468450821/in/dateposted-public/)  
actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * JHKFSJBKDJFHSKF
  * now all of china knows hes gay



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * RJACKTARU
  * ALL OF CHINA
  * it’s what Michael would want
  * Never wants anyone to assume he’s straight
  * and now they don’t
  * or at least they know that Adonis isint



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * sjhfjsdhkfjs 
v 
  * michael: //points at patch. i wear this because i am gay
  * adonis: //comes out on natl television
  * adonis is michael but 100% more extra



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * Adonis says things Michael thinks



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * hjfdjf well that explains the FLIRTING TOO
  * that night he gets interviewed is a night jer wasnt out and about so he just keeps thinking about how adonis flirts with tragedy. and jeremy always figured that it was to catch him off guard for an upper hand in combat. but now with this information hes kinda like...is.....is adonis actually interested. am....am I INTERESTED IN HIM BEING INTERESTED???



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * ABSSHJ
  * SUBCONSCIOUSLY KNOWING ITS JEREMY



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * michael with jeremy: //internalizes all gay
  * adonis seeing tragedy: oh i have a whole week's worth of pent up flirting to take out on you for reasons i still havent figured out yet



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * GOD
  * THATS SO FUCKING FUNNY
  * god, what’s their next fight like



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * tragedy: //dodges kick. so i heard youre gay
  * adonis: and i hear youre still as pretty as ever
  * tragedy: im bi
  * adonis: //nearly fall off the roof of a building. wh



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * KAKCKAKD



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * LISTEN. B4 Does Adonis Is Gay? HAPPENS tragedy was pretty >:/ at all the flirting bc he genuinely thinks adonis is attractive and it's frustrating having that used against him
  * but now
  * even if jeremy is still a whole lot shyer, even when hes tragedy
  * he can flirt back
  * just a lil
  * too bad michael literally dies at even the smallest smidgen of attention towards him in that way
  * The Tension Between These Two Is So Real



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * Is the audience watching a fight or a romcom?
  * we just don’t know



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * SDFHDSKJFH
  * rich: what if you can fuck him to the darkside dude?
  * jeremy: hjsKJHKDS STOP



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * it’s an Actual thing the squip suggests
  * not like that but
  * for Jeremy to just persuade Adonis



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * oh man



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * get him to their side or distract him enough so that they can take him down



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * jeremy is so not gonna do that because jesus he might do robberies and cause some chaos here and there but. thats. thats really something that could hurt somebody. and the squip would just shrug and say something like it's not like he doesnt want it too and it makes jeremy feel sick.
  * like he kinda always has that undercurrent of negative emotion for the choice he made and for the choices he continues to do, but when you have a mask and costume on, he can distance himself. but thats. too personal
  * like the next fight they adonis and tragedy have, tragedy just keeps flinching away from adonis' teasing and flirting
  * michael remembers. theres a kid under that mask. and christ, that kid looks like he's having a terrible time
  * maybe it's a more clandestine job that michael busted. no comedy. no media coverage. just tragedy sleuthing through the night before adonis intercepts him on the roof of an apartment complex.



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * oooooo
  * :0c
  * I already love this
  * I’m imaging the moon barely peeking out through the clouds and it just looks
  * So Dramatic



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * so adonis just. sits down on the ground. tragedy is like ???? and adonis says "well, you're barely fighting back and there isnt any pressing emergency so fighting isnt really useful right now."
  * "oh."
  * michael looks up at tragedy and tries to channel the fact that hes a kid too under his mask. he asks. "are you okay?"
  * and tragedy does something the squip has been training him not to do when hes in villain mode; he fidgets. wrings his hands for a second before flinching and remembering he isnt supposed to do that. he thinks about it. and thinks about it.
  * "no," tragedy says. michael thinks that tonight, his name really fits him. "not....not really."
  * it is SO DRAMATIC but they dont fight theyll just. have this fragile moment where theyre sitting next to each other, both aware that in the end, theyre teenagers in costumes fighting fights that shouldnt have to be fought.



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * GOD
  * I LOVW THIS A LOT
  * A NICE QUIET TOUCHING MOMENT



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * "i mean," tragedy runs his hand through his hair. it looks so familiar. "that doesnt really matter, though. im a villain. a bad person. we dont really deserve to be okay.”
  * "i don't think you're a bad person," michael says. he looks at tragedy's mask and wonders if it's a mask at all or if that's the truth, if the face under it is the facade. he wonders if you can change truths. michael grew up learning that he could get whatever he wanted with his power. right now, all he wants is to see a smile from the guy named after catastrophe. "i think you're somebody who's made mistakes and tried his best, even if sometimes that means doing stupid shit."
  * (it feels a lot like deja vu for the both of them. theyve had this conversation before. a sleepover where michael and jeremy were both too honest. michael had a budding love in his heart and jeremy had something that felt like sadness but heavier. jeremy, you're not a bad person.)



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * FUCK
  * FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK
  * UM
  * you know
  * how you said that one thing



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * hjsfhds //EYES. what thing :Oc



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * ”this doesnt work on michael though. his power cancells it out because he thinks to himself that he loves jeremy!! And that he’ll always pay attention to him. so he like fucking coerces himself to always see jeremy.”
  * Tragedy’s powers not working on Adonis at some point bc Adonis falls in love with Tragedy



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * I THROW MYSELF OFF A CLIFF
  * FUCFK



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * you did this to yourself



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * SKFHSDKJF I CANT EVEN B MAD UR RIGHT
  * michael is in love with every part of jeremy!!! even if he doesnt know!!!!!
  * and god. jeremy. would not understand how anybody could fall in love with tragedy. thats all the bad parts of jeremy put into practice and yet
  * hes got the most beautiful man in the world with a heart so golden he still thinks jeremy is worth saving in love with him



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * GUCK



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * (i tweak jeremys powers. it's not just his face. eventually he can control when he can be seen or not even with the mask on. so whenever he fights adonis it's.....kinda cuz he wants to. but eventually there will come a point where he goes full invisible but adonis continues to see him and GOD)



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * FUCK
  * I LOVE THAT



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * thank u for making that joke that started this all. in the end u planted the seed



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * JUST LIKE
  * TRAGEDY AS A PHYSICAL MANIFESTATION OF THE WORST PARTS OF JEREMY
  * AND MICHAEL STILL LOVES HIM EVEN THEN
  * I LOVE THAT SO MUCH
  * buT I MEAN
  * WHERE DO THEY GO FROM THAT
  * JEREMY IS BASICALLY POWERLESS AGAINST ADONIS NOW
  * I kinda have an idea but



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * OH MAN



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * am Unsure



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * applegay i love it still
  * also cuz im drawing blanks skhfkdj



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * okay this is kinda a stretch but
  * the Squip using Tragedy against Adonis
  * because he figures out that Adonis loves Jeremy
  * like a hostage situation is kinda what I’m imaging, something like that almost
  * It’d be this big scary confrontation
  * the Squip just piecing everything together in front of Jeremy when he gets back from another failed attempt at getting rid of/turning Adonis to their side
  * and Jeremy is So terrified
  * Jeremy is already scared of the Squip, but for them to know that he loves his arch nemesis is... Not Good
  * I’m not quite sure how the Squip figures out that Adonis can see Tragedy because Adonis loves him but he Does
  * because I don’t have a solution yet



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * i lie down this is So Good im. crying. at the squip using tragedy as a weapon against adonis. because it would work horrifically well
  * like the squip first ordering jeremy to be the one to use adonis'...soft spot for tragedy to take him down. but then he notes jeremy's hesitation then his roundabout ways to try to do anything But That and the squip would just smile oh so slowly and jeremys gut goes cold
  * _what a beautiful forbidden love story we have here,_ the squip says. jeremy has always been scared but now he's terrified
  * it was fine when it was just him getting pushed around by the squip but the thought of this happening to adonis is a nightmare



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * AAAAAAAAAAAA
  * I have No Idea what or how this’d work
  * maybe the Squip bargaining with Adonis
  * Tragedy’s freedom for his capture



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * (oh Man i like to think that. maybe how the squip figures out adonis Loves tragedy is like. when the squip gets pissed at jeremy for not doing very well lately and literally just i dunno makes something dangerous happen to jeremy as punishment. then the squip just about to walk away, satisfied that jeremy will have to come crawling back, asking for help and care, when he sees adonis save tragedy. not only save him, but take the blow that was meant for him. _well, well, well_ )
  * AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
  * OH MAN JUST. ONE DAY. TRAGEDY JUST STOPS GOING ON JOBS. and michael has trouble noticing because hes stressed out of his mind with his normal life because jeremy's gone missing and _nobody knows where the hell he is_



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * yEAH
  * Michael figuring it out then, maybe



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * GOD YEA. OR OR OR. for maximum dramatic scenes, him figuring out the moment the squip states his bargain
  * like he's out being adonis and he's injured and heaving and he cant think straight because theres too much happening. he's worried out of his mind and he's scared but the squip has stopped beating him up with various pieces of technology (adonis' powers would work on the squip, so the squip fights michael with machines. possible location: appliance/hardware store. the squip talks to him through the radio and the tv.)
  * then one of the radios crackle. talks about how tragedy has been a little...lacklustre lately. the squip says that he's thinking of disposing of tragedy completely. a tv switches on. tragedy with his mask on looking like fucking hell tied to a chair.
  * _but if you come with me. if you work with me._ the radio says. _maybe i'll let him go_. tragedy looks at the camera, as if looking directly at michael and says with his glitchy, distorted voice, "don't do it. just leave. please, adonis, don't do it---"
  * the camera moves closer to tragedy and a hand shoots out, grabs tragedy by the hair, and pulls tragedy's mask off
  * the squip doesnt know that michael and jeremy know each other or that theyre best friends. he just knew adonis hated seeing people hurt but adonis---no, _michael_ just stops breathing
  * jeremy's face looks at him with wide, terrified eyes. battered and bleeding from a cut on his head, he says. "adonis please, i'll be fine, just don't let him have you, please---"
  * all the appliances shut off
  * jeremy doesnt know that adonis is michael. but michael knows tragedy is jeremy. knows that the two people he's in love with are one in the same
  * knows that that person is hurting
  * knows that with one choice, he can save him
  * brb i gotta EATS but prayer hands emoji for these boys. i know i did this but i hate it



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * you’ve played us Both
  * and now I lie here
  * and SUFFER



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * sgfksjdfhk i come back to ur dead body on the ground



gay honeydew boba??

  * expect an @ on tumblr Right Now



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * i ACCEPT
  * while thats happening im gonna keep thinking about jeremy while all that with michael is happening. jeremy who gets captured by the squip and beat up and hes fine really. he figures that this...this is what he gets for being a bad person who turned to villainy and but he was bad at being a villain too, so really he messes everything up
  * he'd feel really really worried for his friends and his dad and michael and he just hopes really hard that they dont blame themselves for whatever happens to him. jeremy thinks he brought this on himself, and is. resigned
  * until the squip sets up a camera and starts talking about the perfect way to both defeat adonis and get a replacement for jeremy. thats when he gets a little bit of his fight back
  * the thought of adonis under the squip's power is terrifying, not only because jeremy loves adonis, but because honestly, if the squip had adonis' power at his disposal, adonis who can order people to stop breathing, so many people would get hurt
  * (sfhsdjfksd i tweak the squip's powers too. yea he has persuasion but compared to michael, it's rlly weak. main power is controlling technology. to make rich and jeremy do what he wants, he combines his low level persuasion with shocks. but he cant make things happen like how michael makes things happen)
  * all this pain has GOTTA be leading to some sorta final showdown like shebang



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * I am :eyes:



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * and i dunno how this works bc i make everything up on the fly but i just realized that rich has been suspiciously missing this entire time and. he wants Out. he's tired of the shocks and the fighting and the answering to evil. being a cool supervillain wasnt worth it and the moment he sees the squip turn on jeremy thats like. thats enough. he cant help jeremy, not alone, but he can help the guy who probably can
  * (rich has been comedy for three years and while everything is so messy, he does know one thing for sure: he fucking hates the squip)
  * after the tv debacle thing michael isnt given a fucking address or instructions on how to surrender himself (because the squip wants it at a later time. definitely in public. he wants everybody to see the golden boy defect and follow his command) so michael is literally just at home or at a gym fucking taking all his feelings out on a punching bag



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * I am Die already



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * and BOY there are lots of feelings. jeremy is tragedy. tragedy is jeremy. michael hates himself for not figuring it out. he hates himself for not seeing when things got so bad for jeremy that he got desperate enough to turn to evil. he hates himself for those first few fights where he didnt pull his punches and he remembers jeremy wincing at every move he made the next day. it's all just bubbling up inside of him and he imagines punching the squip in his awful little face again and again and again---
  * "hey," says rich from the doorway (rich who michael knows as that loud kid in school who always makes jokes and is always always smiling). michael pauses and turns to look at him. fumbles when rich tosses him something. comedy's mask. ah. "i know where the squip's hiding tragedy. and i can help you."
  * (oh guhhh i hit a snag. this is immediately after the appliance thing and hes still in costume punching a wall.)



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * it’s okay boo, take your time!!!!
  * this is all Gold anyway!!!



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * michael squints and he knows rich cant see it past the blindfold but he does it anyway. asks why rich would bother to help. asks why he should believe him and not that this is a trick. and rich just shrugs. says he's tired. of being a villain. wants to just be rich. which is why he came to adonis with his identity out in the open. and hsjfhfksdjf rich is still a little shit and would totally point at his face and go, "hey i showed you mine, now you show me yours? i mean, we're gonna be working together. trust and shit."
  * michael sighs and thinks what the hell, everythings fucked anyway. he pulls his facemask down, fishes his glasses from his pocket (so that he doesnt accidentally tell rich to go fuck himself and rich would be helpless but to find some way to follow), and puts them on the moment he slips his blindfold off
  * "hi rich, i'm michael mell. fucking terrible to meet you"
  * "oh," rich says. "this. makes a lot of sense."
  * BUT YE they team up and it is a WEIRD dynamic for the both of them bc they barely know each other outside of trying to kill each other (adonis....did not have any sort of soft spot for comedy. like yeah, he also never hurt him too bad or turned him in to the police, but if u look at comedy and tragedy coming back from a joint job where they met adonis, comedy is MARGINALLY MORE ROUGHED UP.)



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * Rest In Peace, Rich



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * i have no idea what the hell their plan would be. it might involve michael going thru his mom's lab and just nicking nearly every gadget he sees (he's SO GONNA GET GROUNDED AFTER THIS if...he comes back alive. but it's for a GOOD PURPOSE) ((and the squip totally gave like a rule that if michael tell anybody or ask for help, jeremy gets hurt. so michael grits his teeth and grabs the weird laser looking thing))
  * im cliche so the squip and jeremy are at an abandoned warehouse but one filled with junk technology (the squip always makes every fortress a weapon he can use)
  * and theyre first plan is to try and sneak in and rescue jeremy first. because thats the priority. but the squip basically lives and breathes cctv and can See Them when they enter then all hell breaks loose
  * both rich's power and michael's are useless against the machines that the squip is controlling, so they just fight and shoot and try to find jeremy
  * and bc im Dramatic, rich gets too busy holding off machines and tells michael to go ahead
  * go ahead to where the squip is on one end and jeremy is on the other, held together by wires that look seconds away from choking the life out of jeremy's eyes
  * and like. michael is high on adrenaline and fear and he goes to jeremy, tries to free him, but it's impossible and the squip is laughing in the background and telling adonis that he'll let jeremy go if he stops fighting, if he submits and jeremy is just telling michael to leave, just go. dont let him get you. please.



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * I’ve been sitting on the edge of my seat for Ages and Holy Shit



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * and michael is just like _no no no i have to save you im not leaving you. jeremy im not going to leave you_
  * and jeremy's eyes widen. because _how does adonis know his name?_
  * this just gets better and better. the squip croons. a wire snakes over to michael's face and rips off his blindfold and mask and jeremy already was having trouble breathing but now he stops
  * just stops completely. this is every nightmare hes ever had come true. adonis is michael and michael is adonis and adonis has a heart of fucking gold and he's not going to leave jeremy and the squip might just take him. the hero, his best friend, and the boy he's in love with, all gone in one go
  * shkjfhkdsjf then fight scene shit idk imagine it's very actiony. the main point here is that michael's blindfold is off and the squip was rlly stupid for pulling it off for Drama points to taunt the both of them for being best friends and arch nemeses and also in love with each other because. michael's eyes are his Fucking Power



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * This FOOL
  * played his damn self



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * so michael just keeps using the squip's love for theatrics (ha. theatrics. he named his two henchmen comedy and tragedy. YEA) to lure him out. maybe michael is covered in wires and hes getting shocked to hell and back and fuck everything hurts but it worked because the squip just had to walk out dramatically to watch it happen and then there it is. eye contact
  * michael stares into sickly electric teal and says "stop controlling all the machines"
  * everything falls
  * michael wants to pass out but he doesnt. he keeps his eyes open and keeps looking and says "stop moving"
  * the squip is frozen. he still has a smarmy grin on his face
  * michael remembers everything rich told him about the squip. remembers every time jeremy flinched when he did something wrong. remembers all the fucking pain hes caused jeremy.
  * michael says "stop breathing"
  * the squip follows. but because of his own persuasion powers, he manages to talk just the slightest bit. manages to throw one last taunt
  * _im right_. he says. _you make a good villain_
  * "michael," jeremy says. michael cant look at him, not yet, but his voice sounds wrecked and weak and pleading but it's still the best thing michael's ever heard because jeremy is alive. "michael, it's over."
  * and jeremy says this because he knows that michael wants to kill the squip but also that somehow, that would haunt him. and jeremy is right. michael's powers always scared him and here he was seconds away from using it to end a life
  * "go into a fucking coma you piece of shit," michael says. and the squip drops. and it's over



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * OH MY GOD
  * THIS WAS ALL SO SO SO SO GOOD



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * GOD THE AFTERMATH OF THIS WOULD BE. A RIDE. BUT THEYD ALL BE ALIVE AND ON THE ROAD TO GETTING BETTER AND JUST
  * michael finally giving into exhaustion and dropping to his knees. jeremy pulls all the wires away and makes his way to michael and
  * fuck what the hell are you supposed to say after all that
  * jeremy just kinda. sits down next to michael and they slump against each other
  * "are---are you okay?" jeremy asks. it's such a fucking stupid question, but he asks it anyway, and his heart feels light for the first time in ages when michael laughs.
  * "not really," michael says, and he cant look directly at jeremy, but jeremy can still see his smile. 
  * "deja vu, dude," jeremy says. his hand slowly goes for michael's. "pretty sure we said the exact same thing a few weeks ago. roof of an apartment building."
  * "yeah," michael's hand reaches the rest of the way. "hero to villain."
  * "you and i." jeremy murmurs, intertwining their fingers, holding on
  * (from somewhere else in the warehouse echoes a very confused rich. "what the FUCK just happened")



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * OKFKSOSO
  * HES SO CONFUSED
  * I love rich
  * he’s kicking his way out of a bunch of old microwaves, televisions, cassette players
  * he’s like Covered in the fucking film material, like tangled in it



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * rich: SO LIKE DID WE WIN OR------oh youre having a moment i'll just. go out. for a bit. take your time



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * more clunking and the sound of appliances breaking as he leaves



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * jhjkvbsgsdf the moment is ruined between michael and jeremy bc they cant stop laughing whenever they hear a thunk



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * JACKSOTO
  * these Boys!!



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * they will be Okay



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * hmmmmm okay
  * Okay
  * they all get out of the warehouse
  * if they have any disguises they put em on
  * like idk?
  * if Jeremy has his costume but
  * they all get out!!!
  * the warehouse is maybe on fire?
  * bc rich broke a bunch of shit and something probably caught on fire



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * HKJFSKHSJF TYPICAL RICH



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * Rich set a fire and he burned down the warehouse



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * jeremy: i feel warm
  * michael, in love: i feel warm too
  * jeremy: no i think theres a fire
  * rich: HEY BROS SORRY TO BREAK IT UP BUT I MAY HAVE DONE SOMETHING
  * jeremy totally still has his costume even if it's super wrecked. the mask too, but it's broken a little. the frown nearly completely gone (and michael loves it because finally, he gets to see that smile)
  * i got emo thinkin about them hobbling out of the warehouse. messed up beyond all belief but okay
  * michael would like call the fire dept to the warehouse and if they find the squip or not, he doesnt rlly care



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * they’re dragging the Squip outside
  * and just leave him
  * bc it’s still kinda killing someone if you leave them to suffocate in a burning building



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * GOOD!!! KIDS!!!!!!!!!!!!
  * michael thinks that if ever jeremy tries to say hes a bad person, he'll remind him of that moment



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * Jeremy’s Very good, he’s just made a lot of mistakes



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * and he tries so hard to make them better



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * but after that!
  * I don’t know if the boys would go back to being supers?
  * like if they did it wouldn’t be for a while
  * they gotta take some time to just sort themselves out



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * oh hell yea theyd take a break. like. they def go to the hospital because they are MESSED UP and michael's moms totally noticed the missing gadgets and theyre adults they can put the pieces together easily. theyre ready for when three messed up teens come in and they get everybody checked up but under the radar (ex-hero perks....)
  * one of michael's moms tells jeremy and rich about this counselor that kinda. specializes in people who tried out villainy. it's reasonable pricewise and everything is confidential and maybe just think about it?
  * jeremy probably tells his dad. because his dad's been dealing with not only jeremy going missing but jeremy closing himself off and getting home at odd hours hurt and just so much. and jeremy is crying by the end of it, saying shit like "it's okay if you hate me, i understand, i did so bad, im---" but mr. heere just hugs him til jeremy breathes easy again
  * he'd never think jeremy is evil. sure, he's a little shit, but bad? never.



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * AAAAAAA
  * MR. HEERE
  * LOVES HIS SON SO MUCH
  * and definitely kinda cracks down in him, kinda like he does to Jeremy in canon?
  * he’s just so glad his son is okay



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * HES SO GLAD. GOD!!!!
  * AND FUUUUUCK. theres totally a scene like. the scene before the pants song. jeremy is stressed because hes a villain and hes having emotions and everything is confusing and he snaps at his dad
  * and mr. heere wonders what he's doing wrong
  * and now that he knows that his kid's been doing this basically all on his own, he at least knows what he can do right. be there for jeremy and get him whatever help he needs



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * yes!!!!!
  * They’re both gonna do better!



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * i sob
  * meanwhile michael is mcfuckin grounded



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * Michael: gets the boy he’s been pining over for 5 years
  * Michael: is Immediately grounded and can’t see him for 3 weeks
  * that’s a jOKE
  * he can see him but like
  * no dates



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * dsHKJHJSD
  * michael: NO DATES????
  * mrs. mell: WE ARENT SPITING U AND JEREMY U JUST CANT LEAVE THE HOUSE. THE LAST TIME U DID U ALMOST D I E D 
  * michael: >:\



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * Michael’s gonna have to postpone his planned candle lit dinner



actualbird - 01/11/2018

  * jhkjjhsdh oh michael
  * his moms invite jeremy over for dinner because 1) they arent that cruel, 2) they can tease the boys over their relationship now and 3) impromptu talk on the importance of responsible power usage
  * i really REALLY LOVE HOW. neither of them really confessed. they didnt have the "im in love with you" talk they just know because after everything theyve been through, everything theyve done for each other, theyre both sure. they know the love is there
  * jeremy sleeps over once and asks michael why he never told jeremy about his powers. and michael confesses that he was worried jeremy would be scared of him. worried that maybe one day the glasses would slip and he'd make jeremy love him
  * and jeremy leans over and takes michael's glasses off. stares straight into michael's eyes. "i love you." he says
  * he slips the glasses back on. kisses the tip of michael's nose. "i love you," he says, answer still absolutely sure



gay honeydew boba?? - 01/11/2018

  * I melted reading this
  * I’m Dead
  * It’s Too Cute
  * Michael feels so emotional when Jeremy does that too?
  * like he’s been worried about that for so long and now he doesn’t have to anymore
  * because he Knows that Jeremy really wants him for him



**Author's Note:**

> art for this au is welcome!! fic for this au is welcome too but come check with either of us first!! (in both cases pls link back to this fic hehe)
> 
> if ur interested in this au hit us up on tumblr where we continue to discuss! mckinzie is [pastelmogar](http://pastelmogar.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and bird is [actualbird](http://actualbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. both of us have this au tagged as #superhero au on our blogs. cool art and answers galore. if you have questions or anything to say, our ask is open and the comments are too!! 
> 
> we both hope you had fun!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Living the Upgrade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833927) by [Gay_Jesus_Probably](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Jesus_Probably/pseuds/Gay_Jesus_Probably)
  * [To Be Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061777) by [WatUCWatIC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatUCWatIC/pseuds/WatUCWatIC)




End file.
